


Certezze fondamentali di un autostoppista galattico

by Geilie



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Book(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quindi, si diceva, se era vero che un tempo Ford Prefect non avrebbe mai accostato un’area di servizio interplanetaria a una nave all’ancora, era altrettanto vero che, non appena ebbe messo piede sulla piattaforma dello SpazioGrill, Ford si sentì spiacevolmente oscillante e la sua mente, per una volta, fece due più due senza bisogno della minima assistenza e produsse quell’eccellente metafora marinara.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certezze fondamentali di un autostoppista galattico

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Moon Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335) e l'anniversario EFPiano di [Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162). Pacchetto di [Moon Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335).
> 
> _PACCHETTO SOUFFLÉ + BEMOLLE_   
> _Fandom: Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti - Douglas Adams_   
> _Personaggi: Ford Prefect (+ Arthur Dent)_   
> _Prompt: "Le isole sono come navi perennemente all’ancora. Sbarcarvi è come percorrere una passerella: si è presi dalla stessa sensazione di trovarsi magicamente sospesi." - Truman Capote_   
> _Parole: 414 (Word)_   
> _Note: questa scena, nella mia mente, è ambientata dopo la fine dell'intera serie, quindi dopo_ [E un'altra cosa...](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/And_Another_Thing..._\(novel\)) _di Eoin Colfer._

**Certezze fondamentali di un autostoppista galattico**  
   
Le aree di servizio interplanetarie erano un po’ come navi perennemente all’ancora, pensò Ford. Non lo avrebbe pensato, fino a una dozzina di anni prima, ma vivere tanto a lungo sullo stesso pianeta, e per giunta sulla Terra, un pianeta fatto più di acqua che di terraferma - e perché diavolo non l’avevano chiamato Acqua, invece che Terra, allora? - aveva modificato in modo permanente un certo numero delle sue certezze fondamentali, del suo vocabolario mentale e della sua gamma di percezioni sensoriali. A ripensarci, le sue certezze fondamentali non erano cambiate granché: ne aveva solo due prima e ne aveva solo due anche adesso, e si trattava sempre della corretta gradazione alcolica di un buon Gotto Esplosivo Pangalattico e dell’importanza di avere sempre con sé il proprio asciugamano. Un tempo anche il prezzo di un’ora in compagnia di Eccentrica Gallumbits figurava tra le certezze fondamentali, ma da quando il potere d’acquisto del dollaro Altariano aveva subito tutti quei cali, Ford aveva scelto di depennare quella particolare voce dalla lista.  
Quindi, si diceva, se era vero che un tempo Ford Prefect non avrebbe mai accostato un’area di servizio interplanetaria a una nave all’ancora, era altrettanto vero che, non appena ebbe messo piede sulla piattaforma dello SpazioGrill (1), Ford si sentì spiacevolmente oscillante e la sua mente, per una volta, fece due più due senza bisogno della minima assistenza e produsse quell’eccellente metafora marinara.  
Si premurò di esprimere le proprie osservazioni ad alta voce e, sfruttando una frase utilizzata e utilizzabile in miriadi di contesti, disse: «Tutto balla!».  
Se Arthur fosse stato al suo fianco, e se il suo spirito d’osservazione fosse stato appena meno inattivo del solito, avrebbe potuto ricordargli che la sera prima le due teste di Zaphod avevano festeggiato un non meglio precisato anniversario e l’alcol era scorso a fiumi; gli avrebbe potuto far notare che forse, solo forse, ad oscillare non era l’intera stazione spaziale interplanetaria, bensì il solo Ford; avrebbe infine potuto convincerlo a sedersi al bar dello SpazioGrill e ordinare un anti-sbornia qualunque.  
Poiché Arthur non era al suo fianco, però, Ford si limitò a cercare un modo di “levare le ancore e salpare!” per la maggior parte delle due ore successive. A quel punto gli effetti dei molteplici Gotti Esplosivi del giorno prima erano svaniti, così Ford abbandonò la sua ricerca e, asciugamano ben stretto e Guida aperta sul tavolo, scelse una nuova meta per le sue peregrinazioni.  
Era da anni che non passava su Eroticon VI(2), quasi quasi…

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Lo SpazioGrill, la versione spaziale dell’Autogrill, è una mia invenzione: non so, e se lo so non lo ricordo, se nei libri un luogo del genere faccia mai la sua comparsa e se dunque possieda un nome canonico. Concedetemi la licenza poetica.  
> (2) Eroticon VI, per chi non lo ricordasse, è il pianeta di Eccentrica Gallumbits.


End file.
